


Awww, so cute...

by SayokoArai



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Gender, Ambiguous Route, Animals, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Slice of Life, small spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayokoArai/pseuds/SayokoArai
Summary: After the arrival of the new professor, the house leaders notice a disappearance of the local animals...





	Awww, so cute...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the Edelgard and Dimitri seem ooc, I'm still on my first playthrough and I don't know how the other two house leaders act that well, I've seen bits, but not enough to imitate their characters.
> 
> Also, I don't remember the timeline of events on what happens on what Moon, so I'm guessing.

The three house leaders were sitting together in the dining hall, it was a bit of an irregular sightseeing the three together, knowing how the three usually quarreled about frivolous things, such as which is the better house or what someone (usually Claude) would do before practice battles. The onlooking students were mumbling about so around the three as a result, keeping a spread out distance from the three, but it didn’t work as they wanted to as the three could still hear their mumblings. 

“I wonder what they’re talking about?” A student nearby said, another student followed up.

“They seem like they’re having a good time, maybe a battle meeting?”

Another student but in “If that was it, then wouldn’t they be doing that in class?” 

“Maybe they are having a date?” The student got a few head turns, but they didn’t seem to notice.

On the leaders’ side, Edelgard was covering her face in a failing attempt to ward people off, Claude and Dimitri on the other side of the table were chatting about battle and on a twist, they weren’t on about each other’s battle tactics. After eavesdropping on their fellow student’s conversation about them, Edelgard had enough of their chit chat, and moved her group elsewhere.

Or was what she wanted to do, but unfortunately all other places had been taken up by students enjoying a lunch or some quiet time, the few quiet places left to go were the pond, where they could risk getting spotted by a certain someone, or to the cemetery, but that would be an obvious no go, there were some other places, but it’d seem...Out of touch. Stuck sitting at the dining hall, she finally started on the reason for her calling.

She started with a hushed voice, extending her hand out in a flat exposed palm. “The two of you have seen the-or have not seen the...I mean, you two have noticed the newfound absence of animals surrounding the monastery, yes?” 

The two faced her as they ended their new conversation about the differences between their houses, Dimitri spoke. “I noticed, I have spoken to the professors about it but they do not seem to care about the matter.” 

“To be fair it’s just a couple of animals, what’s the big deal? There’s still plenty of cats around, there’s even one there.” Claude motioned to the window behind Edelgard, turning around there was a cat lying on the windowsill bathing in the golden light of the afternoon.

Edelgard spoke up. “The ‘big deal’ is the mystery behind this all, do not tell me you have forgotten about what happened to Flayn and Monica? Even if you forgot, a few rumors have been spreading out about the monastery, and a few of my fellow house students have been commenting on so. I intend on making sure-“

“Edelgard, no need to be so concerned, I’m in agreement with Claude, of course this is a mystery but we-“ 

“Now now Dimitri, there’s no need to…” The conversation developed into a mixture of passive-aggressive speech, but the trio at the very least got somewhere.

* * *

On the other side of the situation, was the still relatively new professor in their room grading papers, being roped into the job was one thing, having to waste nearly all of their free time was another, though if one asked they would not have said they disliked it. 

After having spent all of their time in the woods in small villages usually having not much to do, it was a bit welcoming to the professor, the bits of loneliness they felt before had already faded away into obscurity, and they had something to do while not on jobs. It was nice seeing Jeralt smile more as well due to their relocation, they still remembered the times when he had to coach them into at least smiling when greeting someone, though it wasn’t like it ever worked.

Finishing up, they stacked bundles of paper and cleaned their desk up, putting everything into their rightful place but the number of teaching books, they just threw them onto the counter at the end.

Once done with the cleaning up, they could finally get to their twenty minutes of free time for the day, they decided to spend it in their room resting with the company of several animals sprawled about.

Jeralt never allowed having pets of any sort, sure the occasion dog, cat or bird could be allowed in the house as long as Byleth practiced white magic on them if they're sick or injured, but nothing more than a week or two. It never bothered them since they had no need for one, unlike most children at the time they never wanted a pet, or anything for that matter, most of their early memories were a mixture of Jeralt asking if they wanted something or if anything was wrong. _ He was a doting parent thinking about it now. _Byleth thought to themselves.

But that was the past, now independent they could see the clear pros to furry companions, cats flocked to them right away when they first entered and dogs barked with a happy bite when they walked by. Which led to them taking quite a few of them in, and by few, a total of nine cats and four dogs, they didn’t have a preference despite the large gap in dog to cat population, it was just that cats were easier to manage and they weren’t as loud.

Quickly after finishing up work, Byleth left for the storehouse and came back, they picked up random assortments of fish from the fishing pond and meat gathered on their class's adventures, had there been anybody but them holding those items they would likely be detained by the guards on suspect of suspicious activity, but this was a common occurrence. When they were first hired it wasn't as so when they tried to enter, as they were first asked to wait while another member of the school was taken to confirm their identity, after getting Hanneman to back up their claim and for him to explain Byleth's...Interesting behavior, they were free to come and go.

Once back at their room they started handing out dinner to the numerous animals, it was already dark outside to their chagrin, they had other things to do, but that could wait until their next free day.

* * *

The day after with the house leaders, the trio were again discussing the incident, with the regular bickering and passive-aggressive comments, but this time in a nice area to speak, the garden with the tables and flowers.

"You know, for a while now I've been observing Teach, they seem to have a pretty good relationship with the local animals," Claude said while sipping on a cup of tea and then grabbing a biscuit. "and last night I saw a silhouette _awfully_ similar to their build leave the storehouse."

"Mhm, I see, and just what were you doing out so late?" Edelgard commented as she shifted to hold her chin up with her palm, she had a certain look in her eyes making Claude feel patronized, she was evaluating him.

Claude posed back a bit and cocked his head a bit. "Ah, well then Edel, I was just taking a walk being unable to sleep of course, in fact, I also saw Dimi over here taking a walk as well, right?" Claude wrapped his arm over Dimitri's shoulders, flashing a grin towards him.

"Yes I was out late as well, I also saw _you,_ Claude, you were hiding behind a pillar while watching-" The expected happened, and the three got into a yet _another_ off-topic conversation, it took a couple more minutes of back and forth onto getting the group onto an actual plan on finding where the animals had gone off to, it was pretty obvious on who the culprit was of course, but each of them knew _someone_ would rub it into their faces if they were wrong.

* * *

_Awww, so cute..._ Byleth thought to themselves as they played with one of the cats in their room, they recently <strike>kidnapped</strike> adopted another cat into their family. Sure, tending to them every day was a hassle, but it was a hassle they bore through for the reward of fluffy company. The dogs on the other hand were wanting a walk, unfortunately, they only had time near dusk for walks, where all members were supposed to be inside, but they bet the staff could make an exemption for them of course.

They didn't exactly have any leashes on them, so they let the dogs roam around while on their walk, the dogs stayed close none the less. Taking out a ball from their pocket, snatched from their old home in Remire Village after finishing a job the group received, Byleth threw the ball off, the dogs hounded to immediately and ran off with the ball to their surprise, then it hit them, to fetch is a learned skill...

Racing through the courtyard they chased the group of dogs, thank the goddess nobody else was around, or at least nobody they knew well. The monastery was always bustling with people, monks praying at the cathedral, students in the officer's academy, to be knights training, if those people saw they'd be in for a scolding. At night the monastery was akin to a large haunted house, the constant door slamming from a couple of guards shifting around was always a surprise, especially when all sound audible is your own. But it wasn't like they were scared of ghosts, that was for Lysithea and Ashe, they occasionally sent in letters about so into the advice box, such as "I think the school halls are way too dark and I always feel a chill in the air, what should I do?", they always seemed a bit please for a while after that, and then it's back to escorting them around late at night.

After about five minutes of running around the monastery, the dogs finally slowed down to be able to stop. _Maybe they are right... _Byleth thought, referring to the numerous students who commented on their extreme stamina, being a mercenary was a job for the fit and healthy, and being able to walk or run for long distances without breaks was much needed in the business. Taking the ball back, and walking the group back to their dorm, it was finally time to get ready for bed. 

* * *

An hour had passed after spotting the professor enter their room, three kept watch of them in rotation, once the area was clear by the use of Claude's sneaking and distraction abilities, Edelgard placed her ear onto the outer side of the door, listening in on what was going on inside. 

"I heard a 'meow' of sorts, there's definitely a cat inside." Edelgard stated, she motioned the other two to join her listening in, Dimitri and Edelgard held onto the door handles respectively, leaning on it ready to open up, with Claude in the middle in a fighting stance, possibly to kick down the door.

"I knew it, who else would not have known the policies regarding animals in dorms," Dimitri stated flatly with a hint of smugness. "let us make sure to update them with the five-hundred policies on the rules and regulations of the monastery, it's only fitting of the house leaders to-"

Claude turned to him with a smile. "Yeah yeah cut the formalities, your Highness, we have a cat bandit to catch."

Edelgard spoke in a shouting whisper. "You two cut that out! The professor might hear it if they haven't already."

That line caused them to wake up, they opened their eyes while still in a daze, blinking a little they shuffled out of their bed as quietly as possible to not alert the people outside their dorm and walked to the wall besides the door wherein the case it was to open, they wouldn't get hit.

A voice similar to Claude's spoke. "Alright, on my count of three we'll all rush in and...Three!" The door was slammed open with an awfully loud bang and the thuds of Edelgard and Dimitri falling onto their sides happening a second later sent students nearby to wake, another second later and a loud "It's me Teach!" and yet another thud caused numbers of students to come upon a bizarre scene.

One of the members of faculty in their nightclothes with a marred fist standing in a room filled with cats and dogs, a very respected princess lying on the floor with a blank expression on their face, the heir to a throne sitting upright in with their hands on their face, and a bruise forming noble lying on their back on the walkway.

* * *

"I'm very disappointed in all of you four, over the oncoming week, I will be having private meetings with all of you so we can come to an agreement on your punishments, you are all dismissed." Rhea spoke in a harsh tone with a disappointed frown, Seteth was also there with an even fiercer scowl than usual. The four of them exited the room with their heads all hung down and with limp movements, the four of them walked down the stairs in silence, and all made their way to the viewing deck next to the cemetery, the place was even emptier than usual.

The group had formed a circle, turning their heads upwards and meeting each other's eyes, and with a collaborative sigh, an argument broke out.


End file.
